Shun et Hiro, la Grande Aventure
by Monsieur J
Summary: Lorsque deux dresseurs détraqués partent pour faire leur voyage initiatique..ça peut donner ça..
1. Départ

**Chapitre 1 : Départ **

Il était une fois au Bourg Palette, deux jeunes dresseurs en quète de pouvoir..Que nous traduirons par un désir de devenir Maître Pokémon. Ils allaient avoir tout les deux, respectivement 16 et 15 ans. Qui a dit que c'était trop tard ?Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer un voyage initiatique. Demain matin, le Professeur Chen va remettre à nos deux héros leurs pokémons de départ.

Le premier, le plus vieux et sûrement pas le plus intelligent se prénomme Masahiro. Mais nous l'appelleront Hiro. Il a hâte de quitter sa campagne et d'entrer enfin dans le monde adulte, là où il y a l'adsl et des boutiques. Il rêve (un peu trop) de capturer des pokémons uniques, que lui seul possèderait. On peut comparer ça à la montée de l'Everest, on peut y arriver, mais tout le monde ne peut pas y arriver. Il est temps qu'il comprenne.

Le second est son cousin, Shun. Comme son prénom est déjà très court, on n'ira pas le raccourcir. Il a deux soeurs mais on s'en fiche d'elles, elles n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire. Shun veut des pokémons forts, très forts et avoir son arène pokémon. Mais pour ça il doit montrer sa supériorité sur tout les dresseurs, ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos.

C'est ainsi que nos deux amis attendent patiemment le grand jour.

" - Je me demande bien quel pokémon je vais pouvoir prendre. Ils sont tout les trois mignons mais qu'est ce qu'ils deviennent laids après !

- Tait toi Hiro-kun. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Qu'ils soient laids ou pas, on s'en fiche.  
- Mais non on ne s'en fiche pas. Je refuse de devoir me trainer un enorme Tortank.

- Beaucoup de gens aimeraient avoir un Tortank, moi le premier.  
- Et bien pas moi.

- Moi je prendrai bien Salamèche en tout cas. Un Dracafeu, ça a du caractère, la de force, et c'est un DRAGON !

- Il te coupera, te cuisinera, te mangera et te vomira. Chouette non ?

- Toi je te promets de t'écraser une fois que j'aurai mon Dracaufeu !

- Ah ouais ?Et si je prends Tortank, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée de ton gros reptile !

- Tu as dit que tu le trouvais laid..

- Oui mais j'ai bien réfléchi et si tu prends Salamèche, je prends Carapuce pour garder un avantage.."

On frappa alors à la porte. C'était la petite soeur de Shun, Sachiko.

"- Vous parlez encore de ça ! Vous êtes stupides tout les deux. Vous allez partir et en moins d'une journée, vous reviendrez. Ou alors vous vous perdrez et vous vous ferez dévorer par le monstre du coin.

- Sachi, le monstre du coin, c'est le voisin de notre voisin, soupira Shun.

- Je sais !Mais n'empêche qu'il est monstrueux !Je suis sûre qu'il mange les enfants et qu'il vous mangera !AHAHAHAHA.

- ... Ne me fais pas peur toi. J'ai déjà fait assez de cauchemars avec Sadako depuis que j'ai vu Ring.., demanda Hiro.

- Et tu comptes partir tout seul affronter des gens, combattre plein de pokémon et sauver le monde ?Mais tu es ridicule mon petit Hiro !s'exclama Sachi-chan.

- Il a jamais dit qu'il sauverait le monde, lança Shun.

- Je sais. Mais c'était pour lui mettre plus de pressions sur les épaules. Allez, à plus les imbéciles, je vais aller jetter des cailloux sur le monstre. Ayumi viens !"

Les deux garçons lachèrent un long soupir lorsque la jeune fille quitta la pièce. Hiro hésitait un peu mais il reprit courage comme le font les héros qui vont sauver le monde.

"- Arrêtez de dire que je vais sauver le monde !"

Le lendemain matin, nos deux amis étaient réunis devant la maison du Professeur Chen. Ils allèrent alors sonner à la porte. Celui-ci fit son apparition encore en pyjama.

"- Ah, vous êtes déjà là !Euh et bien...Vous pouvez revenir dans une heure ?"

Une heure plus tard, nos amis reviennent harceler le Professeur Chen.

"- Tu dois être Sacha, et toi mon petit-fils Régis n'est-ce pas ?

- Professeur, ça s'est passé il y a quelques années, fit Hiro.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais alors qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?Je suis Shun, ça c'est mon cousin. Vous, vous êtes le Professeur Chen et on vient chercher nos pokémons !

- Ah oui, je me souviens !Tu es Shun n'est-ce pas ?Et toi Hiro ?Ah oui, entrez entrez !

- Ce type est ridicule, pensa Hiro.

- Il se fout de nous..pensa Shun.

- Et voilà, trois pokéball, trois pokémons !

- Bien je prendrai Carapuce !

- Et moi Salamèche !

- Bien bien. Tenez, les voilà."

Les deux garçons ouvrent alors leur pokéball. Deux évolis apparaissent.

"- Ah...Ahahahaha.. Et bien je peux tout expliquer. Je n'ai ni de carapuce, ni de salamèche. Alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait bien les remplacer, non ?...

- Je dois vous remercier comment ?Evoli est adorable et je ne connais pas ses évolutions, mais je suppose qu'elles sont toutes très belles.

- MOI JE N'ACCEPTE PAS.

- Tenez, voici cinq pokéballs chacun. Allez, je vous dis Adieu, revenez très vite. Bonne chance !"

Et c'est ainsi que le Professeur Chen se débarassa rapidement de nos deux héros qui se résignèrent. Hiro était content de son évoli, Shun a un peu moins. Mais il se consola rapidement.

Ils avaient à peine quitter le laborateur qu'une ombre se faufila alors à l'intérieur. Le Professeur Chen se mit alors à crier.

"- Qui est là !

- C'est moi, cria Sachi.

- C'est nous !Je suis là aussi, répliqua Ayumi.

- Silence !C'est moi Sachi, je réclame mon pokémon !

- Ah bonjour Sachi. Bonjour Ayumi. Ton pokémon ?Ah ?Tu as un pokémon à toi aussi ?

- Non, mais tu vas me le donner !

- Tu es trop jeune voyons, et ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas de pokémon à te donner. Je n'ai ni Carapuce, ni Bulbizarre, ni Salamèche à t'offrir. Mais si tu y tiens tellement, prend ce Evoli, il est à toi. Vol de tes propres ailes vers un avenir qui s'offre à toi, telle un scorplane furtif esquivant les obstacles sur son passage !

- N'en faite pas trop.

- Et moi, et moi !cria Ayumi.

- Toi ?Ahahaha, tu es encore plus jeune que Sachi qui est déjà très jeune !Tiens, c'est vrai, pourquoi je lui ai donné un pokémon alors ?Hey, non, attendez, revenez !"

Pendant ce temps, nos amis s'étaient déjà mis en route après avoir dit adieu à leur famille.

"- Ca évolue comment un Evoli ?demanda Hiro.

- Je sais pas trop, je sais qu'il a plein d'évolutions différentes !

- Hey regarde là, ce buisson bouge !"

Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose dans le buisson. Un miniscule ratata fit alors son apparition.

"- Quoi ?Un ratata ?On pouvait pas trouver pire, soupira Shun.

- Je vais le frapper juste pour le plaisir !

- Si ça t'amuse.."

Il attrapa sa pokéball et fit sortir son Evoli. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri.

"- Regarde comme il est mignon. Nous formons tout les deux une super équipe non ?Bon, assez parlé. Evoli, coup d'boule."

Il fonça alors droit vers le Ratata et lui asseina un coup de tête. Il tomba alors sur le sol.

"- Je suis trop fort !

- C'était juste un Ratata..

- Oui mais je l'ai quand même eu !

- Il était jeune et blessé.

- ... M'en fiche, il a quand même gagné de l'expérience, et il en gagnera encore. Je vais bien l'entrainer, le brosser, le nourrir, le chouchouter et tout !

- Ben voyons..Regarde, on voit la ville de Jadielle d'ici.

- Il me faut un pokémon à moi, qu'il soit fort et puissant !

- Tu peux faire demi-tour, il y a toujours le Ratata.

- Idiot.

- Je suis très fier de mon Evoli, c'est mon premier Pokémon, j'y suis beaucoup attaché. Je ne me vois pas conitnuer ma route sans lui, sans le voir progresser. Tu sais bien ce que c'est, d'avoir son premier pokémon Shun..Tu m'écoutes ?"

Le garçon discutait avec un dresseurs.

"- Tu fais quoi Shun ?demanda Hiro.

- Tadam !Regarde, j'ai un caninos.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Je l'ai échangé contre mon Evoli.

- ... Tu n'as rien écouté ?

- Je peux pas échanger et t'écouter. Bon, on continue ?

- Ok, soupira Hiro."

C'est ainsi que nos amis arrivèrent à Jadielle, en combattant quelques pokémons sauvages pour la forme, sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivis.


	2. Jadielle Jadielle, quand tu nous tiens

**Chapitre 2 : Petite Pause à Jadielle**

Nos deux amis viennent d'arriver à Jadielle. Hiro en voulait à Shun pour avoir échanger aussi facilement son pokémon de départ. Il était assis par terre, entrant de râler tout en observant le combat de Shun. Le Caninos combattait une Sablette. Il esquivait les attaques avec rapidité et efficacité. Sabelette lance alors une attaque jet de sable qui n'atteindra pas sa cible. Le Caninos surgit derrière elle, la déstabilise en utilisant l'attaque Hurlement et l'achève avec un Flammèche.

"- Quoi, j'ai perdu ?s'écria le garçon.

Héhé, bien joué Caninos !

Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, je vais revenir et me venger !

C'est ça, c'est ça."

Le garçon partit alors en courrant. Hiro souffla et se leva.

"- Tu ne devrais pas les provoquer comme ça. Imagine qu'il revient !

C'est lui qui est mauvais perdant. Et que veux-tu qu'il nous fasse ?

Euh..Un procés ?

Bon, en route !On va au Centre Pokémon.

Cool"

Nos amis s'efoncèrent alors dans la grande jungle urbaine qu'était Jadielle. Ils se rendirent alors au centre Pokémon.

"- Bonjour, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon, si vous voulez soigner vos pokémons, il suffit de me les confier.

Ca va prendre du temps ?demanda Shun.

Hey je suis pas pressé..

Moi si, on doit aller à Argenta je te rapelle.

C'est l'affaire d'une heure ou deux.

Bien, nous repasserons dans une heure.

Ou deux, rajouta Hiro."

Ils quittèrent alors le centre Pokémon et décidèrent d'aller voir l'arène de Jadielle. Ils eurent du mal à la trouver et se trompèrent plusieurs fois de routes. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons se trouvaient face à un grand bâtiment.

"- Alors c'est ça une arène pokémon ?Balèze, fit Hiro.

On raconte que le type de l'arène est hyper balèze.

C'est vachement logique, le plus balèze en premier, railla Hiro.

Tu ne réfléchis jamais ?On doit d'abord faire le tour de Kanto pour revenir à Jadielle, là on sera devenu hyper fort, on lui faite sa fête, on obtient notre 8ème badge et on s'envole pour la ligue Pokémon !

Pourquoi ça serait pas eux qui se déplaceraient ?J'ai mal aux pieds.  
- Je sais moi aussi.. Vivement que je capture un gros pokémon pour qu'il me porte.  
- Ou une voiture !"

Une pancarte attira alors l'oeil du garçon. Il y avait écrit

i " Ouvert uniquement le Mercredi. Pour combattre, veuillez vous inscrire." /i

"- Y'a carrement une liste d'attente !

Et tu sais pas le pire Hiro, personne n'a jamais vu le visage du maître. Il est toujours en hauteur !

Tu veux dire que ça pourrait être n'importe qui ?

N'importe qui ?

Même le Professeur Chen.

Non, le Professeur Chen n'est pas n'importe qui, mais n'importe quoi.  
- Evidement.."

Puis, ils allèrent se ravitailler en pokéball et en potion. Il n'en avait usé aucune pour le moment mais étaient bien concient qu'il fallait des pokéballs de rechange. De nature tête en l'air, il vaut mieux ne pas plaisanter au cas où. Ils retournèrent donc au Centre Pokémon. L'infirmière Joëlle alla chercher les deux pokéballs et les redonna aux dresseurs.

"- Vous êtes de nouveaux dresseurs ?

Ca se voit tant que ça ?demanda Hiro.

Oui, mais pas pour longtemps Madame !

Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance. Si vous partez pour la forêt de Jade, ton Caninos te sera très utile.

Et mon Evoli ?

...Euh non pas ton Evoli, fit l'infirmière en souriant.  
- Oh, répondit celui-ci démoralisa.

Par contre ton Caninos ne servira à rien contre les Pokémons du Maître d'Argenta.

Je sais aussi, c'est pourquoi il me faut un nouveau pokémon capable de les vaincre !

Et mon Evoli, il sera utile lui ?

...Non, encore moins là, relança la jeune infirmière.  
- ...

Ne fais pas la tête, attrape ton filet et en route pour la route !

J'espère que c'était pas un jeu de mots parce que c'était nul !"

Et nos amis quittèrent Jadielle pour se rendre à la forêt de Jade. De nombreux dangers les attends là bas, mais ils n'ont peur de rien. Ce sont des dresseurs, et Hiro doit sauver le monde après tout.

"- ... Je commence à en avoir ma claque de cette histoire, bougonna Hiro "

Au lieu, deux ombres observaient avec une paire de jumelles nos héros qui quittaient la ville.

"- Bien bien, ils se dirigent vers la forêt de Jade. J'espère que tu as pris la crème anti-piqure d'insectes ?

Je crois.  
- Tu as plutôt interêt. Rigole bien Shun. Et toi aussi Hiro-kun. Ma vengeance sera terrible, fit l'ombre en se mettant à rire."


	3. Affaire familiale

**Chapitre 3 : Affaire familiale**

Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel depuis quelques heures. Hiro se leva et quitta son campement de fortune. Shun n'était pas là. Il fit quelques pas, s'approcha d'un lac et retrouva son ami, entrain de dormir par terre.

"- Quel idiot, il s'est entrainé toute la nuit, j'en suis sûr.'

Il se nettoya le visage avec l'eau du lac et fit sortir son Evoli.

"- Demain on va rentrer dans la forêt de Jade. Il faut que je trouve un deuxième Pokémon. Connaissant Shun, il n'attrapera rien. Il est entêté. Moi je l'ai suivi juste pour m'amuser. On va le laisser dormir, j'imagine que son Caninos a bien progressé.

Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !"

Hiro se retourna. C'était le dresseur de hier qui était revenu.

"- Oh non, tu vas nous faire un procés comme dans ma prédiction ?demanda Hiro.

De quoi tu parles ?

...Euh non rien. Euh vous voyez, mon ami dort et il est impossible de le réveiller donc tu reviendras te venger une nouvelle fois.

C'est toi alors que je vais combattre. J'ai pas supporté l'humiliation que j'ai subi. J'ai juste perdu et il en a fait tout un plat, déjà au début du combat il se moquait déjà !

Je sais je sais.

En plus j'ai perdu. Alors je me suis entrainé, à fond. Et aujourd'hui je suis prêt à recombattre contre ton ami.

Mon cousin.

C'est pire ! Allez, bat toi !

J'ai pas très envie..je..

Un contre un. Le perdant perdra son Pokémon, ça vous servira de leçon !

Mais t'es malade !

Sablaireau go !"

Le pokémon quitta alors sa pokéball. Il poussa un cri rapide et se mit à creuser sous terre.

"- Evoli attention, cria Hiro."

Trop tard, le Sablaireau quitta sa cachette souterainne pour expulser Evoli dans les airs.

"- Allez Sablaireau, combo-griffe !"

L'évoli retombe par terre, essouflé.

"- Ca doit faire mal..Euh je veux dire, Hey t'as vu ce que t'as fait ?

Ouais et alors ?C'est la loi de ce monde !

Mais je croyais que la seule loi dans le monde Pokémon était amour et paix ?

..Je comprends pourquoi j'ai gagné. Bon Sablaireau, tu es prêt pour le final ?

TOI la bas !cria alors une voix."

Le garçon se retourna. Une jeune fille lui faisait face, les sourcils froncés avec une plus petite derrière.

"- C'est mon cousin que t'es entrain d'embêter ?

Sachi, mais que fais-tu ici ?Et Ayumi !Mais vous..euh..bon, défend moi, on s'expliquera après.

T- 'es sa cousine ?Donc t'es le frère de l'autre endormi ? Toi aussi tu vas payer alors !

Mais n'importe quoi, il est atteint ce type. Evoli, Snubble, Ratata, go !Et allez lui faire sa fête !

Sachi attend, supplia Hiro."

Trop tard, Snubble fonça rapidement sur le Sablaireau et commença par une attaque Torgnoles. Pendant ce temps, Evoli faisait des attaques Bélier et Ratata Morsure. Le blaireau voulut alors se sauver sous la terre mais Snubble lui attrapa la queue. Evoli conclua avec une attaque Damocles. Il fonça très violement sur le ventre du pokémon ennemi qui tomba par terre.

"- Euh Sachi, c'est ton premier combat ?demanda Hiro.

Oui oui, je suis forte hein ?

Euh.. Tu vois, un combat c'est toujours ou très souvent du un contre un. Et le un contre trois n'est pas forcement recommandé..

Tu as triché !cria le garçon. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Et toi alors ?Tu attaques mon cousin sans raison et tu crois que je vais te faire des cadeaux ?Alors tu me fais le plaisir de dégager et en vitesse hurla Sachi.

Oui Madame.  
- Gloups..fit son cousin"

Le garçon avait reprit son Sablaireau et retourna à Jadielle. Sachi ordonna à Ayumi de s'allonger pour qu'elle se mette assise sur elle, ne voulant pas s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Ayumi refusa, Sachi se facha mais Hiro proposa aux deux jeunes filles de venir dans la tante du garçon. Ce qu'elles firent avec plaisir.

"- Toi Ayumi, tu attends dehors, mon cousin et moi on doit parler.  
- C'est mon cousin aussi !

Va chercher la pokéball."

Elle jetta alors une pokéball dehors et la jeune fille s'empressa de courrir après.

"- Elle ne reviendra pas avant d'avoir capturer un pokémon.

Mais elle ne peut pas réussir sans pokémon.

Je sais, fit Sachi en souriant.  
- Bon, que fais-tu ici ?

J'ai décidé de devenir dresseuse de pokémon. J'en ai déjà trois, tu as vu, ils sont forts !

...Mouais. Et donc tu nous suis ?

Je connais pas le chemin !Et je ramasse les pokémons que vous tuez pour le plaisir.

Pas pour le plaisir, l'E.N.T.R.A.I.N.E.M.E.N.T.

J'ai quand même eu un Ratata comme ça.

Et le Prof. Chen t'a donné Evoli. Il n'avait pas le droit pourtant..  
- Non mais il est assez stupide.  
- Et ton Snubull ?

Une dame m'a demandé de le promener.  
- Tu l'as volé ?  
- La dame était morte quand je suis revenu.  
- Ah ok..QUOI ?...Mais tu devrais pas. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas fait pour une enfant comme toi.  
- Et toi alors ? Tu as déjà du mal à fermer ta ceinture correctement..

Moi c'est différent !Même si je suis pas doué, j'ai l'âge. Et ça suffit. D'ailleurs ta mère sait que tu es ici ?

J'ai laissé une lettre d'adieu comme quoi je fuguais.

Et Ayumi ?  
- Je voulais la vendre au Pokémarché noir mais elle a refusé.

Soudain, Shun ouvre la tente, soulevant Ayumi par le bras.

"- Que fait-elle ici ?"

Il voit alors Sachi, sa deuxième soeur.

"- ET ELLE ?

Ca va être long à expliquer..soupira Hiro."

Il fallut du temps à Shun pour accepter de voyager quelques temps avec sa soeur et de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils rangèrent tous la tente et reprirent alors leur route, chacun pour leurs interêts personnels et pénétrèrent ainsi dans la forêt de Jade..


	4. Duel pour un Pokémon !

**Chapitre 4 : Duel pour un Pokémon !**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nos amis marchaient dans la forêt de Jade. Hiro essayait de persuader Shun de capturer des pokémons, mais celui-ci refusait car les Chenipan et les Aspicots ne l'interessaient pas. Sachi refusait elle aussi car elle avait horreur des insectes, elle préférait les écraser avec son pied.

"- Et quelle châleur, soupira Hiro.

AAAAAAAAAH, hurla Sachi.

Quoi ?demanda Shun.

Une Mimigal..Ratata, Snubull, Evoli, allez le tabasser !

Tu devrais apprendre à te battre avec un seul pokémon, tu ne crois pas ?demanda Hiro.

Ratata, Snubull, Evoli, allez tabasser Hiro-kun !"

Les trois pokémons sautèrent sur le pauvre dresseur qui tomba par terre. Il était immobilisé. Shun soupira. Ayumi commençait elle aussi à en avoir marre car elle n'a aucun dialogue.

"- Je t'en prie Sachi-chan, ne me capture pas !

Quel idiot, tu mérites que je te lance des pokéballs juste pour le plaisir de te faire mal !

Sachi, le buisson a bougé !cria Ayumi. Enfin quelque chose à dire, pensa-t-elle.

Si c'est encore un chenipan, je lui explose le crâne.

Mais taisez vous, ordonna Shun."

Le pokémon montra alors sa petite frimousse. Ce n'était pas un affreux Chenipan mais un autre pokémon beaucoup plus mignon.

"- Un Pikachu !cria Sachi, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

...C'est un Negapi, réctifia Shun.

Interessant, fit Sachi, une pokéball à la main.

Tu parles, le type foudre me sera totalement inutile à Argenta, rouspeta Shun.

Non Sachi, il est pour moi !protesta Hiro.

Je l'ai vu en premier, vociféra-t-elle.

Mais non c'est moi la première à l'avoir vu !protesta Ayumi.

Tu as déjà trois pokémons !

M'en fiche !

...Il a disparu !

Le premier qui le retrouve le gardera pour lui !"

C'est ainsi que la chasse commença. Hiro fit sortir Evoli de sa pokéball.

"- Sachi a l'avantage numérique, elle a trois pokémons et Ayumi. Et nous nous sommes que deux. Mais nous y arriverons !"

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Sachi et d'Ayumi.

"- Si cet abruti de cousin croit qu'il peut vaincre notre équipe..

Il se trompe totalement !rajouta Ayumi.

Toi tu ne fais pas parti de mon équipe.

Tu avais dit qu'on travaillait ensemble !

Silence vermine, ou je demande à mon Snubull de t'arracher les cheveux."

Pendant ce temps, Shun entrainait son Caninos une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour Argenta.

Hiro rempait par terre, il tatait les buissons. Il retira alors subitement sa main, un Ratata était au bout de son doigt. Il poussa un cri. C'était celui de Sachi.

"- Je te reconnais sâle bête, tu es le Ratata que j'ai démoli la dernière fois. Tu te venges hein ?Lâche moi le doigt. Ah je vois tu veux me ralentir !"

Le cri du Negapi se fit alors entendre. Hiro secoua son bras et le Ratata lâcha prise. Il se précipita et tomba alors face à un scout, qui avait attrapé le Negapi dans son filet. Sachi arriva alors, hurlant "JE L'AI". Elle assoma le dresseur avec une grosse pierre avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne cible.

"- Oups, fit-elle.

Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?lança le Scout, une bosse à la tête.

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. S'il vous plait, ce Negapi est le mien et..

Ne la croyez pas, c'est mon Negapi !protesta Hiro.

En faite il est à aucun de vous deux et vous le voulez ?Vous avez de la chance, je ne m'interesse qu'aux insectes. Par contre, à qui dois-je le remettre ?

A moi !crièrent en même temps Hiro et Sachi.

Je vois. Comment vous départager ?Vous allez affronter mon Pokémon Dardagnan.

Pas de problème !s'écria Sachi.

Oh non...soupira Hiro."

Le duel commença. Sachi envoya son Snubull pour combattre le Dardagnan. Le pokémon insecte commença par des attaques rapides aériennes que le Snubull esquiva. Il tenta une attaque Morsure mais la guèpe alla se réfugier en hauteur. Le Snubull se prépara pour le tour suivant. L'insecte réattaqua, le Snubull fit un bond dans les airs pour utiliser l'attaque Torgnoles. Mais Dardagna attaqua en premier et utilisa le Dard-venin. Snubull était maintenant empoisonné.

"- J'ai perdu.. Rah non !

Je suis désolé mais tu ferais mieux de te rendre à un centre Pokémon rapidement.

Tu n'as même pas de quoi soigner mon pokémon ?Stupide dresseur !J'espère que tu vas l'écraser Hiro !

Merci pour ton soutien Sachi !"

Evoli se tenait prêt, face à la terrible guèpe. Il commença par utiliser Hâte pour troubler le Pokémon qui ne savait plus où attaquer. Mais il repéra rapidement Evoli et fonça sur lui. Celui-ci esquiva et tenta un Coup d'Boule mais Dardagnan retourna dans le ciel.

"- Tu ne peux pas l'atteindre, c'est peine perdu !

Tu attends qu'il fatigue comme Snubull tout à l'heure pour utiliser Dard-venin ? C'est une bonne stratégie, mais crois moi, nous avons mieux !"

Le Dardagnan lança une vive-attaque. Evoli n'eut pas le temps de bouger et il fut alors toucher. Il disparut alors, ce n'était que son reflet. Le vrai attaqua alors Dardagnan avec une attaque Damocles. La guèpe tomba par terre.

"- Non, Dardagnan !

Et une victoire, une !Bien joué Evoli !

C'est pas juste, c'était mon Negapi, rala Sachi.

Pas cette fois !lança Hiro."

Le scout accepta sa défaite et confia alors le Negapi à Hiro qui le captura sans problème. Ils retrouvèrent Ayumi et Shun, allongés par terre. Ils étaient tombés apparement sur des Pikachus qui n'aiment pas les flammes. Shun donna à contre coeur son Anti-Poison à Sachi. Ils quittèrent rapidement la forêt de Jade. La ville d'Argenta se voyait au loin. Que d'aventures attend nos héros. Shun réussira-t-il à battre le champion ?Que mijote encore Sachi ? Hiro aura-t-il un véritable rôle dans cette histoire ? Vous le saurez, dans le prochaine épisode !


	5. Un combat plus dur que la pierre !

**Chapitre 5 : Un combat plus dur que la pierre !**

Nos quatre héros venaient d'arriver à Argenta. Ils suivaient le petit chemin de pierres. Le paysage était rempli de pierres et de cailloux. La plupart des maisons étaient en pierres. Il y avait très peu d'herbe, et heureusement elle n'était pas en pierres. Avant d'aller au Centre Pokémon, Sachi et Ayumi firent une déclaration.

"- Je suis épuisée, fatiguée, sale et assoifée. J'ai très faim et j'aimerai changer de vêtements. Personne ne veut m'acheter Ayumi mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai de l'argent sur moi !Mais..JE NE VAIS PAS ME NOURRIR ET M'HABILLER DE PIERRES. C'est pourquoi, Ayumi et moi nous reprenons la route !

Explique moi pourquoi tu es venue avec nous alors ?demanda Shun.

Et bien.. Je n'allais quand même pas prendre le risque de me perdre dans la forêt de Jade, non ?lança-t-elle en souriant."

Hiro et Shun se regardèrent d'un air dépité.

"- Tu ferais mieux de disparaitre, je ne te supporterai pas très longtemps !cria Shun.

Ne t'inquiète pas Shun-chan, nous nous reverrons !Allez Ayumi, au pied !

Attends Sachi. Je voulais quand même te dire merci pour la dernière fois. Bon, tu as triché mais tu m'as quand même défendu, fit Hiro.

C'est tout naturel !Il fallait bien que je prouve ma supériorité !Allez, à plus les nuls !"

Et elle s'en alla, Ayumi derrière elle.

"- C'est pas un peu dangereux de les laisser partir seules ?demanda Hiro.

Que pourrait-il leur arriver ?Elles se dirigent vers le Mont Sélénite, réputé pour son labyrinthe, ses monstres voraces et ses puits sans fond. Franchement, tu te fais du souci pour rien."

Ils allèrent au Centre Pokémon puis partirent se trouver un endroit pour manger.

"- Tu comptes gagner ton premier badge avec un seul pokémon ?

J'ai pas le choix.

Je te rapelle que c'est l'arène des cailloux. Ton Caninos ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

Ca c'est ce que tu crois, il a une puissance de feu assez puissante pour me permettre de gagner !

J'espère pour toi..

Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi Hiro-kun ?

Aucune idée. Je suis parti parce que je m'ennuyais chez moi et que je voulais m'amuser.

Ok..."

Après un copieux repas, un passage au centre Pokémon, nos amis allèrent à l'arène pour tenter d'obtenir le premier badge de Shun. L'arène était faite de pierres. Ce qui n'étonna personne. Une jeune femme aux cheveux gris pierres avec des boucles d'oreilles en pierres arriva.

"- Je suis la remplaçante du Champion !Vous venez me défier n'est-ce pas ?J'en étais sûr ! Vous voulez mon badge roche ?Sachez que je le défendrai au péril de ma vie !Je suis peut être une remplaçante mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir, bien au contraire ! Croyez moi, vous allez mordre la pierre à l'aide de mes pokémons pierres car..

Euh Madame, moi je suis juste spectateur, vous pouvez m'épargner ce long discours ?demanda Hiro.

C'est donc lui mon adversaire !Il est jeune, très jeune !D'accord, nous avons sûrement le même âge car je ne suis qu'une remplaçante !Mais j'ai eu droit à des pokémons entrainés par le champion !Et ce match va être très dur pour vous !Je vous propose un match à deux pokémons chacun.

Ca marche !cria Shun.

Bon, moi je vais me mettre du côté..fit Hiro."

L'arène se mit alors à trembler. Des roches se placèrent alors un peu partout. Shun était d'un côté, la championne Rachel était de l'autre.

"- Bien !Racaillou, go !cria-t-elle.

Caninos, en avant !"

Les deux pokémon se faisaient face. Rachel lança alors Shun commencer.

"- Ok, j'espère que tu es prête. Caninos, prépare toi. Commence par Groz Yeux et Hurlement !"

Le chiot se mit alors à aboier, tout en reculant, comme pour effrayer le Racaillou. Celui-ci fonça alors, montrant bien au Caninos que ses attaques étaient inutiles. Mais au dernier moment, celui-ci lança son attaque Lance-Flamme. Le Pokémon de pierre fut expulsé contre le mur, il tomba par terre, carbonisé.

"- Mais,..comment ?

Bien joué Shun !

La force d'attaque de mon Caninos est très élevé, je l'ai entrainé spécialement pour ça.

Tu feras moins le malin petit gringalet quand tu verras mon prochain pokémon !"

Pendant ce temps, sur la route en direction du Mont Sélénite, nous retrouvons Sachi et Ayumi. Devant elle, un buisson se met à bouger.

"- Il a bougé !cria Ayu.

Va voir alors !ordonna Sachi."

La jeune fille passa sa main dans le buisson. Un Abo s'enroula alors autour de son cou. Elle se mit à crier. Sachi se mit à tirer la tête de l'Abo, ne faisant qu'empirer les choses.

"- Je suis sûr que Sachi et Ayumi se débrouillent bien !pensa Hiro pour se rassurer.

Voilà mon deuxième Pokémon. Onix, à toi !"

Le monstre de pierres était immense. Caninos était bien petit comparé au serpent géant.

"- Tu crois qu'il va faire le poids ton Pokémon, Shun ?

Pas de problème Hiro, admire !"

Le Caninos fit alors son attaque Lance-Flamme. Le Onix ne bougea pas. Il frappa alors le chiot d'un coup de queue. Il ne put esquiver. Puis il enchaîna par un coup de tête.

"- Evidement, si on néglige la vitesse, tes pokémons ne te serviront à rien.

J'ai..J'ai perdu.

Allez, fais appel à ton pokémon suivant !"

Shun ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait plus de pokémon. Il aurait peut être du en capturer dans la forêt de Jade, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Les insectes ne sont pas assez résistant pour battre les pokémons de pierre. Quand à l'electricité, ce n'était même pas la peine. Il allait s'avouer vaincu quand Hiro arriva.

"- Tiens, je te laisse utiliser mon Evoli. Ne t'inquiète pas, il saurra quoi faire.

Euh..Tu es sûr ?

Juste pour ce match.

Bon, pourquoi pas."

Il lança alors la pokéball, ce fut Negapi qui fit son apparition.

"- Lui, vaincre mon Onix ?

Tu t'es trompé de Pokéball abruti ! Non attendez, c'est lui que je veux utiliser !"

Ils échangèrent les pokémon, Hiro s'excusa quand même. Et Shun fit appel à Evoli. Rachel ria. Puis lança son Onix à l'attaque. L'Evoli esquiva. Onix fit une attaque Bélier mais il tomba sur le sol. Evoli lança alors Hâte pour le perturber encore plus. Le Onix se mit alors à utiliser Jet de Pierres. Sa queue retomber sur le sol lourdement. Toute l'arène tremblait sur son poids. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il tomba essouflé.

"- Onix non, mais ce n'est pas possible !

Evoli a réussi.. C'est incroyable !

Et oui Shun, j'ai bien vu que Rachel aimait foncé tête baisser. Ca l'a perdu. Mon Evoli n'est sûrement pas très fort, mais il reste très rapide. Il lui a suffit d'attendre.

Bien joué, tu as gagné le Badge Roche Shun, je te félicite, et blablabla. Dégage et vite, je suis mauvaise perdante !"

Et c'est ainsi que nos amis quittèrent Argenta. Ensemble, il avait réussi à gagner un badge. Le goût de l'aventure prennait effet sur la motivation des garçons, prêt à devenir maître pokémon où à sauver le monde. (Silence Hiro). Ils prirent alors la route pour se rendre au Mont Sélénite, en ayant aucune idée de ce qui allait les attendre.


	6. Double combat !

**Chapitre 6 : Double Combat !**

Après avoir gagner le Badge Roche, nos deux héros allèrent passer un coup de fil au Prof Chen.

"- Ah, Sachi, Ayumi, content de vous voir !

Euh, nous c'est Hiro et Shun Professeur, fit Hiro.

Ah oui bien sûr !Je confonds toujours les noms. Alors, comment se passe votre voyage ?

J'ai eu un badge professeur !cria Shun.

C'est bien. Mon petit fils lui aussi a eu le Badge Roche il y a déjà une journée.

Votre petit-fils ?

Oui, un cousin de Régis. Il s'appelle Régis. J'ai eu deux filles. La première a une fille et un garçon dont Régis. La seconde a eu un garçon, j'ai proposé Régis, ça lui a plus. Et j'ai moins de noms à retenir.

Et ou voulez vous en venir Professeur ?demanda Hiro.

Ca serait interessant si vous vous voyez. Vous pourrez parler ainsi, faire des échanges. Mais il est juste derrière vous !Oh non, mon dîner est entrain de brûler."

Hiro raccrocha, ils se retournèrent et tombèrent alors sur un clône de Régis.

"- Tu es Ayumi, et toi Sachi ?Mon grand-père m'a parlé de vous.

Il m'enerve déjà, lança Hiro.

L'arrogance de son cousin, souffla Shun.

Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de m'avoir comme cousin, répondit celui Hiro, souriant.

Qu'avez vous à souffler de droite à gauche !cria-t-il. Je voulais juste voir quel dresseur médiocre vous êtes. Je vois à vos pokéballs accrochées à vos ceintures que vous n'avez que deux et un pokémon chacun. C'est ridicule, j'en ai déjà quatre.

Et tu as pris quoi comme pokémon de départ, demanda Shun. Evoli hein ?lança-t-il avec ironie.

Non, j'ai pris Salamèche, Carapuce et Bulbizarre.

Mon grand-père me les a tous donné.

C'est à cause de toi que...fit Shun, qui fut coupé par Hiro.

Je crois qu'on ferrait mieux de partir, au plaisir de te revoir Régis !"

Et ils quittèrent le centre Pokémon. Shun était pret à lui taper dessus, mais Hiro réussit à le calmer. Ils reprirent finalement leur route, au courant qu'ils avaient maintenant un dangereux rival. Shun était à présent déterminer à complêter son équipe. Ils quittèrent donc Argenta et tout les cailloux pour se rendre à Azuria.

Argenta n'était plus qu'un point dans l'horizon. Ils étaient loin mais pas pour autant seul. Shun s'arrêta un instant.

"- Tu entends ?

Non.

Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il y a un pokémon pas loin !Attend moi là, je reviens."

Et le garçon abandonna Hiro pour s'enfoncer dans les buissons. Au bout de dix minutes, Hiro vit quelqu'un sur le chemin venir en courrant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il pouvait distinguer une jeune fille qui courrait avec un pokémon. Il reconnut alors Sachi courrir avec un Pikachu qui était un peu trop grand. Elle arriva alors en face de lui, lui lança un Carapuce dans les bras et continua son chemin. Le Pikachu n'était autre qu'Ayumi déguisait. Le Carapuce se mit alors à griffer Hiro violement. Un autre dresseur le rapella dans sa pokéball.

"- Tu connais ces deux jeunes filles ?

Euh ouais, ce sont mes cousines.

Elles ont essayé de voler mon pokémon !cria le dresseur, furieux.

C'est un menteur !répliqua Sachi, qui était derrière un buisson, lui tirant la langue.

Elle me demande un combat, j'accepte. Elle envoie une fille déguisée en Pikachu, s'empare de mon Pokémon et se sauve.

Il exagère Hiro !Et puis d'abord je voulais avoir un carapuce."

Le dresseur râla alors pendant quelques minutes, puis il abandonna. Hiro soupira, Ayumi quitta son costume de Pikachu et Sachi s'excusa à contre-coeur. Pendant ce temps, Shun courçait à l'aide son Caninos un petit Axoloto qui tentait de lui échapper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, deux autres dresseurs vinrent trouver Hiro, Sachi et Ayumi qui faisaient un pique-nique en attendant Shun.

"- Là voilà !crièrent les deux dresseurs.

Encore ?demanda Hiro.

Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie pendant le combat Pokémon ?demanda le garçon, en s'adressant à Sachi.

Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire..?

Mais on ne s'enfuit pas en plein milieu !fit la fille qui accompagnée le dresseur.

Hey, j'ai une idée, ça vous dit un nouveau match ?demanda Hiro.

Pourquoi pas, fit le garçon.

Deux contre deux, lança Hiro.

Quoi ?Mais je veux pas jouer avec toi !protesta Sachi"

Ils se mirent finalement d'accord. Les deux dresseurs firent à appel à Negapi et Rattata. Leurs adversaires étaient Nidoran Mâle et Nidorant Femelle.

"- Je crois qu'on est tombé sur des pro du duo, fit Hiro.

C'est malin. Tu comprends pourquoi je me suis sauvée ?Je déteste perdre !

Tu crois qu'on peut encore se faire la malle ?

Peut être bien mais faudra abandonner Ayumi alors.

Bon, le match commence ?demanda la fille.

Oui, ça vient !"

Negapi attaqua en premier avec une vive-attaque. Le Nidoran mâle contra par un Koud'korne. Le Nidoran femelle fit alors griffe sur Negapi qui retomba en arrière. Elle fut alors expulsé par Rattata qui lança une attaque charge. Negapi se releva en même temps que la Nidoran.

"- Ce match promet d'être interessant !cria le garçon.

Hiro, je te préviens, si on perd, je garde Negapi !

T'as pas le droit !Je te l'interdis !"

Negapi lança hate et Rattata Morsure sur Nidoran Male. Nidoran Femelle le vengea alors et lança une combo-griffe. Negapi fit alors des étincelles sur le mâle qui commençait à s'affaiblir. Rattata fit un Croc de Mort sur Nidoran Femelle qui l'expulsa au bout de quelques secondes. Le Rattata se mit alors à briller. Il évoluait et devint alors l'imposant Rattatac. Il chargea sur Nidoran mâle qui vola en arrière. Negapi concentra son energie sur Nidoran femelle qui s'allongea sur le sol. Ils avaient gagné. Le Rattatac sauta dans les bras de sa dresseuse qui tomba par terre. Les deux autres dresseurs s'en allèrent rapidement. Shun arriva, bredouile, trempé et très enervé.

"- Que font-elles ici ?

Euh, je les ai rencontré par hasard..bredouilla Hiro.

En réalité, nous vous attendions. On ne va quand même pas prendre le risque de se perdre dans le Mont Sélénite !

Mais on ne connait pas plus le chemin que vous, fit Hiro.

Je m'en fiche, elles ne viennent pas !J'ai déjà assez de concurence..

Quoi, il a toujours un seul pokémon ?Moi j'ai un puissant Rattatac dans mon équipe !Et crois moi, ça vaut bien ton petit Caninos.

Tu veux un combat ?

Non, je suis fatiguée, je dois aller à Azuria pour me détendre.

Je vais la tueur !

Calme toi Shun, demanda Hiro"

Et c'est ainsi que nos amis continuèrent d'avancer pour bientôt se perdre dans le Mont Sélénite. Shun avait toujours qu'un seul Pokémon, Sachi a magnifique et puissant Rattatac et Hiro n'a toujours pas sauvé le monde. Mais que d'aventures les attendent encore avant qu'ils n'atteignent tous leur but ultime..


	7. On a marché sur une Pierre Lune !

**Chapitre 7 : On a marché sur une Pierre Lune**

Nos amis se trouvaient au refuge près du Mont Sélénite. Ils avaient battu quelques dresseurs en chemin et prennaient un peu de repos avant de se remettre en route. Shun était très enervé, il n'avait que son Caninos. Même sa soeur avait plus de pokémon que lui. Heureusement, il y avait Ayumi pour rassurer Shun.

"- T'es un pokémon ?lui demanda celui-ci.  
- Non, fit Ayumi.

Alors dégage."

Hiro était par terre, Snubull et Rattatac le torturait.

"- C'est moi qui leurs ai appris !expliqua Sachi."

Un homme s'approcha alors d'eux. On ne pouvait pas avoir une mine plus louche. Il arriva et demanda :

"- Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas interessés par une offre alléchante ?Pour seulement 500 pokédollars, je vous donne un pokémon que j'ai moi même capturé !

500 pokédollars ? J'ai un ami qui aimerait avoir justement un nouveau pokémon..

Et bien, offrez lui !Regardez comme ce Pokémon a fier allure.

Euh Hiro, je veux pas dire mais ce truc a l'air sacrément débile.

J'achète votre..euh..votre...?

Magikarpe !

Ok !

Ni repris, ni échangé !"

Et le vendeur quitta alors le centre Pokémon très rapidement.

"- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as acheté ce truc débile ?demanda Sachi.

Je vais l'offrir à Shun, mais pas tout de suite. Je vais attendre qu'on arrive à Azuria pour lui faire la surprise.

Je crois qu'il va te le faire bouffer surtout.."

Ils plièrent bagages et se mirent en route. Le Mont Sélénite était immense. Il possédait de nombreuses galleries.

"- Vous avez vos lampes torches ?demanda Hiro.  
- Oui, fit Shun.

Tant mieux, j'ai pas la mienne, lança-t-il.

Moi j'ai juste acheté des piles, répondit Sachi.

On a une lampe pour trois alors ?demanda Shun.

Quatre !cria Sachi.

Moi je dis, on contourne !fit Hiro.

Contourner ?Tu veux peut être qu'on fasse de l'escalade ?demanda Shun. On a pas le choix et..Sachi, Ayumi, attendez !"

Les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà partis se promener. Apparement, il y avait de la lumière dans le Mont Sélénite. Au bout de quelques pas, Sachi surgissa tout en criant. Ses trois pokémons sautèrent sur Hiro pour le mettre à terre.

"- Vous avez fini de jouer, cria Shun. Vous effrayez tout les pokémons..Tiens, regardez là bas ! Un abra !

Rattatac, Evoli, Snubull, capturez le !"

Les trois pokémons se jettèrent sur le pokémon psy qui se téléporta. Les trois se cognèrent et furent tous K.O. Ayumi fut obligé de les rapeller. Shun appella alors Caninos. Le Abra se téléportait à la moindre attaque et réapparassait quelques mètres plus loin. Evoli et Negapi se mirent alors eux aussi à traquer Abra pour aider Shun. Soudain, une dizaine de Nosferapti arrivèrent et se mirent à lancer des ultrasons. Le pokémon psy ne put se téléporter et Shun en profita.

"- Enfin un nouveau pokémon !"

Au même moment, le sol se mit à trembler. Un trou se forma alors, Shun et Ayumi tombèrent dedans.

"- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?demanda Hiro.

... Non on est tombé sur des rochers tu vois, on a rien senti.  
- Ah ok, pas de problème alors !On va essayer de vous faire sortir de là, fit Hiro.

Et comment ?T'as un ascenceur dans ton sac ?Moi je dis, on les abandonne et on sort avant que ça nous arrive.

Shun, essaye de voir si il y a un chemin et essaye de le suivre, on se retrouve à la sortie !"

Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée mais pour le moment, il n'en avait pas d'autre. Shun se mit donc en route avec Ayumi. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur une troupe de Mélofée qui tournait étrangement autour d'une grosse pierre.

"- On a trouvé le repaire d'une secte ?

Hey Shun, y'a plein de petits cailloux par terre.

On dirait des pierres lunes. Ramassons les, c'est hyper rare !"

Ils se mirent remplir leurs sacs quand soudain, ils en firent tomber une sur le sol. Les Mélofées se stoppèrent, fixèrent Shun et Ayumi et se mirent à leur poursuite.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux autres amis cherchaient un moyen de retrouver les autres.

"- Une sortie, vite, une sortie !

Sachi, on vient de dire qu'on cherchait les autres.

M'en fiche des autres, je veux sortir moi !

Chut, tait toi !"

Hiro avait entendu des gens parler. Il jetta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit quelques hommes, vêtu de noir qui semblaient utiliser un Gravalanch pour faire Séïsme. C'était à cause de lui que Ayu et SHun étaient tombés dans un trou. Il y avait un second Pokémon, Raichu qui faisait marcher un générateur qui lui faisait marcher une grosse ampoule qui éclairait toute la grotte. Les deux hommes discutaient entre eux. Ils avaient tout les deux un R sur leurs T-shirt. Apparement, ils creusaient la montagne pour trouver les rarissimes Pierres Lunes. Un des deux hommes attrapa une pioche pour se remettre à creuser. Le second l'imita et

"- Atchoum !

Sachi..je t'avais dit d'être discrète.  
- Il fallait bien qu'il nous voit pour faire avancer le scénario !"

Les hommes se lancèrent alors à leur poursuite.

"- Sachi, on pourrait utiliser nos pokémons pour les neutraliser ?  
- Les miens sont tous fatigués, à cause de mon idiot de frère.

Regarde, ils sont là bas justement !"

Sachi et Hiro avaient retrouvé Shun et Ayumi qui avaient leurs sacs blindés de Pierres Lunes.

"- Hey, vous !cria le Sbire Rocket.  
- Nous ?demanda innocement Hiro.

Oui vous, vous venez ici pour les Pierres Lunes ?

Pas du tout, répondit Shun."

Au même moment, le sac d'Ayumi craqua et les Pierres Lunes tombèrent par terre.

"- Vous vous foutez de nous ?Ecoutez les morveux, donnez nous les Pierres !

Ca..jamais !cria Shun.

Hey, donne leurs les pierres, je veux pas crever pour ces ridicules cailloux !protesta Sachi.

Et donnez nous vos pokémons par la même occasion !rajouta le second sbire.  
- Là, ça va plus, vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire ?En avant tout mes pokémons !"

Les trois pokémons de la jeune fille s'écroulèrent directement.

"- Evoli, Negapi, à vous !

Caninos, Abra, vous aussi !"

Gravalanch et Raichu leurs faisait face. Abra et Evoli se jetèrent sur le Gravalanch. Il les attrapa et les lança en avant. Ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur. Abra ne pouvait plus se téléporter, il était trop fatigué et alla rejoindre les pokémons de Sachi. Raichu lança plusieurs attaques electriques sur Caninos qui avait du mal à esquiver et Negapi à contenir. Gravalanc et Raichu étaient d'un tout autre niveau.

"- Shun, je crois qu'on s'en sortira pas cette fois..

C'est la fin de nos aventures ?

On peut vous vendre Ayumi si vous voulez !proposa Sachi.

Non, attendez, Shun, j'ai acheté tout à l'heure un pokémon pour toi !On peut l'utiliser !"

Il lança alors Magikarpe qui se mit à barboter sur le sol.

"- ...C'est un Magikarpe Hiro, un pokémon plus qu'inutile, il ne sait rien faire !

..Ah ?

Je lui avais bien dit de pas l'acheter..

A moins que, il va peut être évoluer !fit Shun, confiant."

Les sbires fixèrent le Magikarpe. Shun le fixait aussi, avec espoir. Hiro croisait les doigts, Sachi espérait elle aussi sortir vivante de tout ça et Ayumi commençait à avoir peur. Soudain, le Magikarpe se mit alors à trembler quelques secondes, fit un bond, retomba sur le sol et se roula. Rien ne se passait.

"- Bon, ok, nous sommes vraiment foutus.."

Le sol se mit alors à trembler, des Mélofée arrivèrent de tout les coins. Les pierres sur le sol se mirent alors à briller. Des dizaines de Mélofée, évoluant en Mélodelfe arrivaient pour combattre les Sbires qui dérangeaient leur montagne. Le Gravalanch et le Raichu n'avaient aucune chance face à cette armée.

Finalement, les sbires prirent la fuite. Nos héros furent sauvés. Hiro offra alors le Magikarpe à Shun, peu convaincu de sa puissance. Sachi complêta alors son équipe en capturant un petit Chuchmur. Ils se rendirent tout les quatre à Azuria pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées.


	8. L'Arène des soeurs Aquatiques

**Chapitre 8 : L'arène des soeurs Aquatiques !**

Nos amis venaient d'arriver à Azuria, la ville bleue. Réputée pour ses spectacles de danse aquatique, la ville possedait une arène. Shun était ici pour gagner le badge. Hiro, Sachi et Ayumi qui n'en avaient rien à faire se reposaient à la terasse d'un café.

"- J'ai mal aux pieds, fit le garçon.

Mon Rattatac n'est pas assez gros pour me porter, lança Sachi.

J'ai mal partout, je suis fatigué et j'en ai marre.

Au lieu de te plaindre, va me rechercher à boire, j'ai très soif !

Tu es impossible Sachi. Demande à Ayumi.. Et Shun, il fait quoi ?

Il s'entraîne. Il est bête mais pas au point de savoir qu'il a aucune chance."

En effet, Shun était à l'extérieur de la ville avec son Caninos, son Abra et son...Magikarpe.

"- Si j'arrive à faire évoluer Magikarpe, je suis sûr que je pourrai battre le champion !...Mais comment le faire évoluer.."

Il passa la journée à s'entrainer sans grand succés. Magikarpe semblait toujours aussi bête et inutile.

"- Shun, tu crois qu'on va rester à vie ici ?cria Sachi.

Ah.. Vous êtes là.. Je suis épuisé, on dort ?

Ils décidèrent alors de monter la tente. Ils étaient bien entendu tous à l'étroit mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils allumèrent alors un feu.

"- Ecoute Shun, moi au début, si je te suivais, c'était pour m'amuser et tout. Pas pour prendre des risques et combattre le mal. Ces deux agents étaient à deux et on a rien pu faire contre eux. On a été sauvé par une bande de pokémon tout rose !Mais la prochaine fois, que ferons nous ? Shun..Tu.. Tu dors ?

Ah oui ?Quoi ?Euh..

...Ca va, j'ai compris."

Le garçon alla un peu à l'écart, marcha sur un tas de feuilles et tomba alors dans un piège. Il se retrouva pendu à un arbre par le pied. Shun arriva à son tour.

"- Détache moi !J'ai la tête vers le bas.

Euh..Mais comment ?

Personne ne le détachera sans mon autorisation. C'était mon piège, il était ma proie. Je l'ai capturé, il est à moi, lança une ombre.

Qui êtes-vous ?demanda Shun.

Je suis..un cambrioleur !"

Il coupa alors la corde, Hiro tomba par terre, se fit très mal pour ne pas changer et perdit connaissance.

"- Vous faites parti de la Team Rocket ?

C'est quoi ?Une marque de shampoing ? Je travaille pour mon propre compte. Je vole tout. Pokémon, nourriture, objet.

Je suis encore tombé sur un dégénéré mental.

Ecoute petit, je ne te ferai pas de mal, mais donne moi tout ce que tu as !

Dans ce cas, il faudra te battre !

Bien, je suis prêt..

Euh, avec des pokémons Monsieur.

Ah oui, ou avais-je la tête.."

L'homme se frotta alors le crâne, attrapa deux pokéballs. Un persian fit son apparition et un Cornèbre se posa sur son épaule.

"- Allez, petit, montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre."

Il appella alors Caninos et Abra. Persian se jetta alors sur Caninos. Il lança une attaque flammèche que le pokémon chat esquiva. Celui-ci envoya une attaque combo-griffe. Cornèbre lança un bec vrille mais Abra se téléporta. Il recommença une deuxième fois et se fit alors immobilisé. Abra utilisait ses pouvoirs psy. L'oiseau lança l'attaque Regard Noir et déstabilisa le Pokémon et se libéra ainsi. Le Caninos était par terre, Persian fonçait droit sur lui lorsqu'un autre pokémon vint le renverser. C'était Rattatac. Chuchmur, Evoli et Snubble arrivèrent à leur tour.

"- Heureusement que je suis là. Qui est ce bouffon en costume ?

Sachi, ça te dérangerait de respecter les règles du deux contre deux ?

Oui, dans ce genre de match, il n'y a aucune règle.

Cette fille a tout à fait raison !Tu veux faire parti de mon équipe ?lança le cambrioleur.

Je ne traine pas avec les ringards, désolé..

Sâle gamine, je.. Les gens se moquent toujours de moi !De mon costume et même parfois de mes pokémons !Pourquoi ?Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Ils disent que je suis fou ! Mais la kleptomanie est une maladie reconnue, je n'y peux rien, je dois voler, vous entendez !

Ce type est complêtement atteint, constata Shun.

Pour cette fois, je vous laisse la vie sauve, mais la prochaine fois..je..Je me vengerai !"

Il rapella ses pokémons, lança une fumigène et prit ses jambes à son coup en courrant très vite.

"- On doit être en plein délire, soupira Sachi.

Toi tait toi, demain j'irai affronter seul le Champion d'Azuria. Je vais vous montrer que je suis un dresseur de Pokémon.

Super, mais j'ai pas tout compris. Bon Ayumi, on va réveiller ce gros parresseux. Viens m'aider à le porter, on va le jeter dans la rivière !"

Le lendemain matin, Shun, Sachi et Ayumi se mirent en route pour retrouver Hiro qui ne s'était pas réveillé dans la rivière. Ils le retrouvèrent tremper, entrain de dormir, une poissirène dans la bouche.

"- Vous avez bien failli le tuer, lança Shun.

Mais non, il est résistant !fit Sachi."

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos quatres amis se trouvaient à l'arène d'Azuria, accueilli par les trois soeurs d'Ondine. Shun se mit en place, d'un côté du stade. Sachi et Ayumi étaient dans les tribunes. Hiro était encore assomé, entrain de dormir sur le banc.

Les trois soeurs aquatiques fixaient le dresseur.

"- Tu es tout seul ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Les matchs sont d'un ennui, tu ne veux pas un match 3 contre 3 ?

Je n'ai pas trois pokémons..Enfin si mais un qui est invalide !

Tes amis, ils savent se battre ?

Euh ouais.

Apelle les, on va mieux s'amuser !

Mais..

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Les matchs sont devenus longs et ennuyeux pour nous les dresseurs, cette année la ligue Indigo a de nouvelles idées, ça va être magnifique !"

Il réveilla alors Hiro et supplia lui et Sachi de l'aider à vaincre les trois soeurs. Elles exigeaient un combat à trois. Sachi hésitait. Hiro ne pouvait pas refuser. Les trois dresseurs se mirent alors en place.

"- Si je vous aide à gagner, j'aurai droit à un match contre vous un jour !- Bien sûr.. lança Shun.

Et moi, je veux me battre !cria Ayumi.

Tiens, tu peux jouer avec mon Magikarpe fit-il"

Les soeurs aquatiques étaient en place. Negapi et Abra étaient sur des plaques flottantes au centre de la pisicine. Snubull mordillait la main d'Hiro.

"- Euh Sachi, tu peux lui demander d'aller dans l'arène ?

Ah oui désolé !fit-elle avec un grand sourire."

La première des soeurs lança une pokéball, un Tortank fit son apparition et secoua toute l'arène.

"- C'est ce truc..qu'on doit affronter ?lança Hiro en claquant des dents.

Euh, je veux bien croire qu'on est fort, mais là c'est déjà perdu !fit Sachi.

Ah excuse moi, je me suis trompée de pokéball !Je n'utilise jamais de Pokémon aussi gros et fort pour les matchs de champion, fit-elle confuse.

Vous n'utilisez pas vos pokémons les plus forts ?demanda Shun.

Et faire en sorte que personne ne puisse gagner ?Tu es bien fou de croire ça. Nous sommes obligés de sélectionner des pokémons pas forcement très fort pour que vous puissez gagner. Mais ça ne change rien à la façon de les dresser. Nous restons très forte !

Ok, alors je vous attends, cria-t-il.

On vous attend !réctifia Sachi.

..Pas la peine de crier, on vous entend..soupira Hiro."

Une poissirène fit alors son apparition. Un Wailmer arriva à son tour ainsi qu'un Kaiminus.

"- Et souvenez vous, on agit en..., fit Hiro coupé par Sachi

Je vais gagner le badge tout seule !

Compte pas la dessus !répliqua Shun "

Kaminus arriva sur la même plate-forme que Snubull. Le combat commença. Snubull lança une attaque torgnole mais Kaminus attrapa son bras et riposta par un coup de queue. Le Snubull recula mais se stabilisa. Si il tombait dans l'eau, il serait alors perdu.

Abra ne se débrouillait guère mieux. Wailmer ne se montrait que pour attaquer. Piégé sur sa plate-forme, il ne pouvait qu'esquiver.

Les deux pokémons étaient déjà en difficulté.

"- Alors les enfants ?Vous croyez que les soeurs aquatiques étaient aussi faible que ça ? Vous n'êtes pas assez entrainé.

Hiro, tu ferais mieux de te bouger toi aussi !cria Shun.

Il a raison, il n'y a que nos deux pokémons qui se battent !

Peut être, mais regardez.."

Hiro, assis par terre tranquillement montra alors du doigt la poissirène qui flottait, les yeux fermés, complêtement grillée.

"- Negapi est un pokémon electrique et n'a aucun problème.

Viens nous aider alors !cria Sachi.

On travaille en équipe alors ?demanda le garçon.

Ok, ça marche, fit Shun en soupirant."

Le plus dangereux pour le moment était Kaminus qui pouvait attaquer dans l'eau comme à la surface et ainsi affronter Negapi tout en pouvant esquiver ses attaques electriques. Celui-ci abandonna le combat contre Snubull et s'en alla attaquer Negapi. Il lança en premier Groz Yeux, Negapi tomba alors par terre effrayé par le Kaiminus poussant d'affreux cris. Il se jetta alors Negapi mais fut subitement immobilisé. Snubull le retenait par la queue. Negapi se releva et se mit à danser étrangement. Il encourageait ses alliés et renforça ainsi leur force. Wailmer voulut attaquer Snubull mais il s'éleva subitement dans les airs tout comme Kaminus. La télékinésie d'Abra les soulevait. Negai les acheva avec une attaque Tonnerre. Ils retombèrent tous dans l'eau.

Les soeurs acceptèrent leur défaite. Elles étaient satisfaitese et contentes d'avoir appris à ces jeunes dresseurs l'esprit d'équipe.

"- Si j'ai gagné, c'est sûrement pas grâce à toi, cria Shun.

Quoi ?On a gagné je te signale !"

Le Badge Cascade leur fut remis. L'étrange Cambrioleur de la dernière fit alors son apparition, tomba dans la pisicine et manqua de se noyer. Il fut alors envoyé en prison.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'évade !"

Nos quatre héros n'avaient pas très bien compris ce que venaient faire cet étrange personnage. Mais la n'est pas la question.


	9. Les bébés pokémons !

**Chapitre 9 : Les bébés pokémons !**

Nous retrouvons notre charmante petite Ayumi, seule près d'une maison. Ses maîtres,..euh pardon, ses amis l'auraient-ils abandonné ? Soudain, elle se met à crier de toute ses forces. Elle pleure très fort et un couple sort alors de la maison. Tout les deux très agés, ils s'approchent de la petite fille et lui posent des questions.

"- Et bien, ma brave petite, tu es perdue ?"

"Oui.. " fit-elle

"Oh mon pauvre enfant, viens, on va s'occuper de toi."

Pendant ce temps, retrouvons nos trois compagnons. Sachi et Shun font la courte échelle à Hiro qui essaye de passer derrière un mur. Ayumi n'était qu'une diversion.

"Vous êtes sur qu'on a le droit de faire ça ? C'est quand même du vol.."fit Hiro.

"Ecoute, on va juste leurs empreinter un peu de nourriture, et dépêche toi, tu es lourd !"

"Il a raison Hiro, accélère !"

Sur ces mots, ils projetèrent le garçon qui tomba de l'autre côté. Des cris se firent alors entendre. Ayumi se mit à pleurer plus fort pour continuer de distraire les deux vieux. Soudain, Hiro quitta la maison par la porte principale, se mit à courrir devant les vieux, attrapa Ayumi au passage et s'en alla dans la forêt, suivit de Shun et de Sachi.

"- Robert, au voleur !hurla la femme."

"Je vais lâcher les chiens !"

Quelques miuntes plus tard, nous retrouvons notre charmant petit groupe caché dans un buisson. Hiro a les vêtements en lambeaux.

"- Vous m'avez jeté dans un jardin rempli de pokémon ! Je crois que c'était des éleveurs. En tout cas, ils ont vite compris que j'étais pas là pour apporter des cadeaux."

"Alors !"s'écria Sachi "On meurt de faim !"

"Oui oui, attendez, regardez ce que j'ai pu prendre. Tadam !"

"Il exposa alors quatre gros oeufs."

"J'aime pas les oeufs" soupira Shun.

"Ce sont des oeufs de quoi ?"demanda Ayumi.

"J'en sais rien, j'ai pas fait gaffe. Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la maison, dans une couveuse."

"On ne va pas les manger !Il y a des pokémons dedans" hurla Sachi.

"M'en fout, j'aime pas les oeufs."

"Sachi a raison, je suis incapable de manger du pokémon" fit Hiro.

"Le steak, le jambon et le saucisson que tu adores, tu crois que c'est quoi ?" lança Shun.

"...AAAAAAAH je veux devenir végératien."

"Et tu mangeras plein de mystherbe.."rajouta le garçon.

"Tant pis, je mangerai que des cailloux !"

"Racaillou" siffla Shun.

"Je vais me laisser mourir..." fit Hiro en pleurnichant.

Soudain, une arme traversa alors le buisson et se posa sur la tempe du garçon.

"Sortez de votre cachette, les mains en l'air où je plombe la tête de votre copain, lança le vieillard."

Le groupe fut alors obligé de se lever. Le vieil se mit alors à cligner des sourcils, montrant toute sa rage et sa fureur. Subitement, tout droit sortie de l'enfer des buissons, une bûche enorme frappa l'homme qui tomba par terre et lâcha son arme. Le cambrioleur de la dernière fois fit son apparition.

"Voleur TD, le spécialiste des pièges, toujours là pour me venger misérable gamin !"

"Euh.. C'est pas le moment."

Le vieil homme se releva, attrapa son fusil et constata qu'ils avaient tous disparus. Hiro, Sachi, Ayumi et Shun courraient, portant chacun oeuf poursuivit par l'ignoble cambrioleur assoifé de vengeance. Il trébucha, tomba dans des ronces et finalement, il se fit rattraper par le viellard et se fit attaquer par ses medhyena. Il retourna donc en prison.

Nos quatre amis l'avaient échappé belle. Ils soufflèrent alors lorsque les oeufs se mirent à se craqueler.

"Oh.. Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à chacun une surprise !fit Hiro."

Un Magby fit son apparition dans l'oeuf d'Hiro. Un Elekid était dans celui de Shun. Sachi hurla de plaisir en voyant le petit Toudoudou faire son apparition.

"- Negapi, Evoli, venez voir !cria Hiro. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose !"

Et les autres l'imitèrent, ce fut une belle réunion pokémon. Rattatac recommença ses attaques plaquages sur Hiro, pendant que Snubull lui mordait la main et Chuchmur lui explosait les tympans. Le Toudoudou se gonfla un peu pour voler, il se dégonfla aussi tôt. L'Elekid de Shun avait un très fort caractère et s'en alla electrocuter tout le monde.

"- C'est une belle surprise, mon équipe se complête !"fit Shun.

"Elle est adorable !lança Sachi. Et Ayumi au faite, le quatrième oeuf..est..AAAAAAAAH c'est quoi ce truc ?"

Ayumi tenait dans ses mains un Lipouti.

" Je crois que Ayumi vient d'avoir son premier pokémon" fit Hiro en riant.

"Tu as de la chance, si il n'était pas aussi moche, je l'aurai pris pour moi" répliqua Sachi.

"Moi je le trouve parfait, je vais l'apprendre elle aussi à frapper Hiro !"

"Mais pourquoi toujours moi ?"

"Hey, je vous signale que demain on doit arriver à Carmin sur Mer, donc on accélère le pas !"

Les bébés se mirent alors à courir tout les quatre. Nos amis se dépêchèrent d'aller les rattraper. Ils courraient tous, joyeusement dans ce magnifique près avant de tous tomber et de se faire très mal. Carmin sur Mer était leur prochaine destination et un nouveau badge attendait nos amis, tout comme de nouveaux rivals !


	10. Un match du tonnerre !

**Chapitre 10 : Un match du tonnerre !**

Nos amis viennent d'arriver à Carmin sur Mer. Il fait beau, il fait chaud, et la ville est remplie de touriste !

"Allons à l'arène !"cria Shun

"Allons à l'hotel !"cria Sachi

"Allons allons, petit patapon...Non, ne me frappe pas Sachi !"supplia Hiro.

"Bon, on va au centre Pokémon. Vu qu'on n'a pas le droit de s'offrir le luxe d'un hotel" fit-elle en soupirant.

"Et après on à l'arène !ordonna Shun."

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nos amis mangeaient tranquillement et gratuitement au Centre Pokémon. Lorsqu'un visage connu fit son appartion.

"- Mais qui voilà !Shun et sa bande de rigolos, lança le garçon en rigolant."

"Régis !Mon pire ennemi, que viens-tu faire ici ?cria Shun."

"C'est qui ?demanda Sachi.

Le petit-fils du Professeur Chen, c'est le rival de Shun, expliqua Hiro."

"Ah je vois, un truc débile de garçon, c'est ridicule, soupira la jeune fille."

"Je pense exactement la même chose, cette histoire de rival est complêtement stupide. C'est bien un truc pour les dresseurs stupides, rajouta Hiro."

"Je ne vous ai pas présenté mon autre cousin, fit Régis. Je vous présente Roger, c'est sûrement le meilleur cousin du monde entier."

"CERTAINEMENT PAS !hurla Hiro. Je suis sûrement le meilleur cousin, eux peuvent témoigner !"

"Tu viens de dire que tu n'aimais pas la rivalité, idiot !lança Sachi."

"Et ma soeur, Régine !fit Régis."

"SHUN HIRO, ALLONS CASSER LA GUEULE A CETTE BANDE DE NAZE."

"Tu me fais peur là Sachi, fit Hiro intimidé."

"Et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas de rivale ?protesta Ayumi."

Régis présenta alors ces trois badges et expliqua qu'il repartait avec "son équipe" imméditement. Roger était un clône de Régis en plus vieux et Régine un clône de Régis en fille.

"Et un duel, ça vous dit pas ?hurla Sachi"

"Tu veux peut être voir nos pokémons avant ?demanda Régis."

Ils lancèrent tout les trois trois pokéballs. Bulbizare, Salamèche, Carapuce, Héricendre, Germignon, Kaminus, Poussifeu, Gobou et Arcko

"Je crois qu'à mon retour au Bourg Palette, j'aurai deux mots à dire au Professeur Chen, empereur du favoritisme, pensa Shun en serrant les poings."

"Vous voyez, vous ne faites pas le poids ?Nous n'avons pas le temps, à plus les nuls !lança-t-il en partant."

"SHUN DIRECTION L'ARENE !hurlèrent Sachi et Hiro en même temps, motivés à battre la Famille Chen."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux remplis de flammes et de nos colères, nos amis étaient à l'arène du Major Bob, maître de la foudre. Ils rentrèrent dans l'arène. Les bébés pokémons quittèrent leur pokéball et partirent courir. Un bruit de cognement se fit alors entendre et les trois bébés arrivèrent en courant. Le Major Bob fit son apparition, tenant le petit Elekid par la patte.

"A qui est cette pile sur patte ?demanda-t-il."

"A moi.. fit Shun."

"Fait très attention, j'aurai pu marcher dessus. Qui vient pour se faire electrocuter ?"

"Moi Monsieur."

"Toi ? Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir me battre contre ton rat ?demanda-t-il en riant."

"Non, pas avec Elekid. Abra, go !"

Abra quitta alors sa pokéball sous les rires du Major Bob.

"Je n'aime pas du tout ce type, soupira Hiro."

"Moi non plus..fit Sachi. J'espère qu'il va l'écraser.

"Crois moi, vu le poids du Major Bob, c'est Shun qui va se faire écraser."

"Idiot !"

Le Major Bob demande à Shun de le suivre dans l'arène. Elle était tout à fait normale. Il appella alors l'énorme Raichu. Il se mit alors à taper du pied pour faire trembler l'arène. Abra lui lévitait dans les airs, sans se soucier du Pokémon.

"Tu crois qu'il a une chance de gagner ?demanda Sachi."

"Ca risque d'être serré. En théorie, le Major Bob risque d'avoir l'avantage. Mais Shun doit avoir une stratégie, enfin je suppose, j'espère même. Bon, je prie.."

Le match commença. Raichu fonça rapidement sur Abra et lança une attaque Souplesse, expulsant directement le Pokémon psy contre le mur, qui tomba sur le sol.

"Le match est déjà terminé ?Tu n'as tenu longtemps gamin !"

"Taisez vous, et regardez !"

Le Abra se releva et leva le bras. Ses blessures s'en allèrent alors subitement.

"Mais que fait-il ?demanda Sachi."

"Je crois que c'est Soin. Shun a voulu tester la force de Raichu en se laissant attaquer. Abra est soigné et prêt à recombattre !expliqua Hiro."

Raichu réattaqua mais Abra se téléporta. Il lança une attaque éclair mais Abra se protéga avec un bouclier. Raichu renforça son attaque, Abra recula et se retéléporta. Il arriva derrière Raichu et lança une attaque Psyko. Raichu tomba en arrière. Ils retrouvèrent leur place d'origine, préparant tout les deux leur attaques final. Raichu lança une attaque séïsme, le sol de l'arène se fissura alors. Il chargea et un gigantesque éclair fit son apparition. Il lança la Fatal-Foudre dans toute l'arène. Celle-ci était dévastée, ce qui arrivait fréquement. Les rochers se levèrent alors, Abra était en hauteur et faisait à son tour tremblait toute l'arène. Les rochers foncèrent alors sur le pauvre Raichu. Major Bob serrait les dents.

"Alors Major Bob, qui a gagné ?demanda Shun, souriant."

Le Raichu quitta alors le tas de pierre, sauta en hauteur et lança une attaque electrique, à la surprise de tous. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, tout comme Abra.

"Egalité mon cher, fit le Major Bob."

"Hey, mais vous avez perdu !J'ai droit au badge !"

"Mais toi aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le donnerai !"

"On peut peut être trouver un arangement non ?demanda le garçon."

"Je fais une collection de Pokémon electrique, pas d'elekid, j'en ai déjà suffisament en oeuf."

"Je n'ai que lui, expliqua Shun."

"Une seconde !Moi j'ai un pokémon, cria Hiro. J'ai un Negapi."

"Et moi un Posipi, fit le Major Bob. Ton pokémon m'interesse !"

"Non Hiro, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. C'est à moi de me débrouiller !"

"On a gagné les deux premiers à deux non ? J'aime beaucoup mon Pokémon, mais je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Mais je veux que vous me jurez qu'il soit bien traité."

"Tu as ma parole garçon."

"Hiro, tu es sûr..?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira."

Negapi quitta alors sa pokémon. Le dresseur fit un maigre sourire, expliqua à Negapi que ce n'était pas un sacrifice, mais un choix qu'il faisait et que c'était le bon pour tout les deux. Negapi poussa un petit cri. Ce fut un passage émouvant, plein d'émotions. Un très bel adieu.

"N'en fait pas tout un drame non plus, ralla Sachi."

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, c'était le premier pokémon que j'ai capturé. Il a une valeur sentimentale à mes yeux. Je ne l'oublierai jamais."

"Moi je te comprends, fit Shun."

"Toi tu as échangé le tien sans remord !"

"Hey garçon, tiens, attrape."

Le Major Bob lui lança une pokéball.

"- Elle contient un Wattouat, je te le confie. J'en ai tout un troupeau. Et tiens, voilà le Badge Foudre Shun."

Nos héros quittèrent alors l'arène. Hiro salua une dernière fois Negapi. Shun avait maintenant trois badges et Hiro un Wattouat. Ils repartent pour de nouvelles aventures dans de nouveaux épisodes !


	11. La Séparation !

**Chapitre 11 : La Séparation !**

Nous retrouvons nos amis en plein milieu de la journée. Shun combattait un jeune dresseur. Le match était terminé. Le dresseur rapella son Pokémon, mécontant. Abra venait de remporter une nouvelle victoire.

"- Bien joué Shun !cria Hiro.

Bientôt on pourra défier Régis et sa peste de soeur !lança Sachi."

Le Abra se mit alors à briller. Il évoluait. Kadabra fit alors son appariton.

"- Géant !Avec ça, je vais démolir n'importe qui !

Ouais, c'est vraiment trop..AAAAAH, se mit à hurler Hiro.

Snubul, revient ! Désolé Hiro..Non ne t'y met pas toi aussi Chuchmur.

Sachi, tes pokémons sont très mal dressés, constata Shun.

J'y peux rien, je leurs laisse une certaine liberté.  
- Moi je n'ai pas le droit à ma liberté ?demanda Hiro.

Hey regardez, une affiche !fit Shun."

Shun montrait du doigt une affiche avec une photo d'un bâteau. C'était le Saint-Anne III, un nouveau bâteau ultra-perfomant. Les dresseurs pokémons y étaient invités pour un grand tournoi pour son inauguration.

"- Interessant, il faut qu'on y aille !cria Shun. En plus, la destination est Parmanie ! On pourrait ainsi éviter de passer par le Tunnel pour aller à Lavanville.  
- Euh Shun, j'ai pas confiance moi..Les bâteaux, c'est pas mon truc, fit Hiro.

Super, il faut que mes pokémons évoluent !J'ai hâte d'avoir un Rondoudou !

Et moi un Lipoutou !

Tu es encore là toi ?fit Sachi.  
- Oui, toujours là !répondit Ayumi."

Nos amis se rendirent alors au port pour en apprendre un peu plus. Ils accostèrent alors un vieux marin, barbu, avec une pipe.

"- Dites Monsieur, pourriez-vous nous parler du bâteau qui part ce soir ?demanda Shun.

Ah oui, vous parlez de cette légende, du bâteau hanté du Saint-Anne qui vient tout les soirs et reparent avant l'aube.

...C'est un bâteau hanté ?demanda Ayumi.

Bien sûr, il a coulé il y a très longtemps !

On ne parle pas du même bâteau je crois, soupira Shun. Le Saint-Anne III, nous parlons de celui là !

Ah oui ! Il part ce soir, c'est un grand gala et tout les dresseurs sont invités. Il doit rester des places, tenter votre chance !

Super, allons y !ordonna Shun.

Je n'y vais pas..fit Hiro.

Quoi ?

Désolé Shun, mais je ne monterai pas sur ce bâteau. J'ai un mauvais préssentiment. Et puis je suis fatigué, hier j'ai échangé mon Negapi contre un badge, même si c'était mieux pour lui, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

Mais ça ne reproduira pas ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner !

Je suis désolé, on se reverra sûrement. Mais pas à Parmanie, et pas tout de suite. Désolé.

Tu vas me laisser avec ces deux folles ?fit-il en désignant Ayumi et Sachi.

Ne t'inquiète, ça ira très bien. Moi je, je vais rester quelques temps ici et après je verrai bien.

Et nos rivals alors ?

Bien sûr, j'ai bien envie d'écraser Roger.. Mais.. Vous ferriez mieux d'aller chercher les billets !

Ok..Allez Hiro, à plus !

Hiro, je peux te demander une faveur avant que tu nous quittes ?demanda Sachi.

Quoi ?

Je peux garder ton Magby ?

Dans tes rêves !"

Le Snubull sauta alors sur Hiro qui tomba par terre. Il se releva, salua ses amis et fit sortir tout ces pokémons. Evoli et Magby montèrent sur le dos de Wattouat. Il fit un signe de mains à ces amis et s'en alla tranquillement.

"- Ca va faire un épisode très court à cause de lui, soupira Shun.

Sur qui vont se défouler mes pokémon maintenant ?

Je trouve l'auteur très idiot, il ne m'a pas laissé lui dire au revoir !ragea Ayumi"

Et c'est ainsi que cet épisode encore plus rempli d'émotions se termine. Hiro quitta nos trois amis qui eux, montèrent à bord du Saint Anne III. Que va-t-il leurs arriver à présent ? Shun va-t-il arriver à Parmanie en un seul morceau ? La Team Rocket va-t-elle faire son retour ?Qui va sauver le monde si ce n'est pas Hiro ? Vous le saurez, dans le prochaine épisode !


	12. A bord du Saint Anne III !

**Chapitre 12 : A bord du Saint Anne III !**

Nos trois amis se trouvaient dans la salle principale du Saint-Anne. Elle était très grande. De nombreuses personnes s'en allaient et s'en venaient. Des cris se firent alors entendre. Shun se retourna et vit les pokémons de Sachi sur la table du buffet, entrain de s'empiffrer.

"- Sachi, tu ferais mieux de les rapeller..

Si ils ont faim, autant les laisser non ?

Je crois que tout le monde ne partage pas ton avis.."

Très vite, les pokémons se firent ejecter. Sachi était prête à les venger à coup de batte de baseball (sa spécialité) quand un jeune garçon arriva face à elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs et portés des lunettes.

"- Hi. Tu es une dresseuse ?Tu es jeune ?Tu veux un duel ? A deux rounds ?"

Ca marche, tu vas payer pour les autres !"

Les gens s'écartèrent alors pour assister au match. Le jeune garçon apella en premier un Ramoloss.

"- Il se fiche de moi ce type ?Allez, Snubull va lui faire sa fête !"

Le Snubull leva les bras, et poussa un cri. Il était prêt à se battre. Il fonça rapidement vers le Ramoloss et lui envoya un coup d'boule. Le Ramoloss s'envola alors en l'air et s'éclata contre le mur. Il retomba sur le sol avec le même air passif.

"- Tu es très forte petite, mais mon Ramoloss n'a rien senti !"

Effectivement, le Ramoloss se releva , bailla. Il n'avait absoluement rien. Sachi ordonna à son Pokémon de ré-attaquer, mais le Pokémon était immobilisé par l'attaque entrave du pokémon rose. Snubull fit projetté en arrière.

"- Cette boule rose commence à m'enerver ! Il ne ressent rien ?

Sachi, réattaque encore !Il va commencer à fatiguer !conseilla Shun."

Sachi relança alors une attaque Torgnoles. Le Ramoloss bailla. Elle commençait à désespérer quand le Pokémon tomba soudainement par terre.

"- Non, mon Ramoloss !Reviens ! Il ressent la douleur seulement après cinq minutes !Bon, cette fois-ci fini de rire, en avant Insolourdo !

Snubull, éclate le vite fait, je vais pas y passer la journée !"

Le Snubull fonça alors rapidement et enchaina de nombreuses attaques. Il tomba alors sur le sol, il venait de s'endormir. Snubull lui attrapa la queue et l'envoya en l'air avec une Frappe Atlas. Il retomba sur le buffet. Le garçon s'en alla frustré. Le Snubull se mit alors à briller. Il était entrain d'évoluer. Le petit et innoncent Snubull était entrain de devenir un terrifiant Grandbull.

"- Génial ! Tu es devenu beaucoup plus grand, c'est magnifique ! Pour ta récompense, tu allais dévorer tout le buffet !"

Le pokémon se jetta alors sur les tables. Très vite, Sachi, Shun, Ayumi et leurs pokémons furent virer de la salle. Ils décident d'aller alors dans leur chambre.

"- C'est triste, Hiro n'est pas là pour que je puisse lui montrer mon nouveau pokémon, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer !

J'en suis pas si sûr, soupira Shun.

On arrivera bientôt ?demanda Ayumi.

Aucune idée, on doit en avoir pour au moins une nuit.."

Soudain, une ombre fit son appartion à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dans son costume noire, le visage masqué, un chapeau sur la tête et sa longue cape flottante, Voleur TD se tenait face à nos trois amis.

"- Encore vous ? Mais c'est une obsession ?cria Sachi.

Taisez vous, sâle gamin ! C'est à cause de vous que je suis ici !

C'est de notre faute peut être ?demanda Shun.

Oui ! J'étais un voleur, un bien piètre voleur, sans but, sans vie, sans ami. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai un ! Je ne vous lacherai plus, tant que je ne vous aurai pas vaincu. Après l'humiliation que j'ai subi, je dois me venger !

Ok ok, alors on vous laisse gagner un match et vous nous laissez tranquille ?demanda Shun.

Non, ça ne suffit pas ! Je veux une véritable défaite ! Et je..je"

Le bâteau était entrain de tanguer à gauche, puis à droite. Le voleur tomba alors par terre.

"- Que se passe-t-il sur ce fichu bâteau ?cria-t-il.

Je vais aller voir de-hoors, fit Shun avant de tomber à son tour."

Nos trois amis et le Voleur se retrouvèrent alors assomés, complêtement inconscient. A l'extérieur, un sous-marin cognait à plusieurs reprises le bâteau. Un homme fit son apparition sur le sous-marin qui était à la surface. Il avait un haut-parleur. C'était Arthur, le chef de la Team Aqua.

"- Bande d'idiots que vous êtes !Vous avez refusé ma proposition, vous avez osé défier la Team Aqua !Mais je vous signale que ici, c'est nous qui dominons les mers !Et nous allons vous le prouver !"

La coque du bâteau fut alors percer. Arthur retourna dans son sous-marin. Il s'enfonça alors dans la mer. Le bâteau fut alors évacué, mais la panique général ne réveilla pas nos héros qui dormaient toujours dans leur chambre. Etait-ce la fin pour eux ?Voleur TD allait-il mourir avec eux ? Granbull pourra-t-ill un jour mordre à nouveau Hiro ?


	13. En pleine Mer !

**Chapitre 13 : En pleine mer !**

Nous retrouvons nos amis entrain de dormir dans le bâteau qui prenait l'eau. Evoli fit alors son apparition. Par instinct, il réveilla sa maîtresse. Sachi se dépêcha de réveiller Shun et Ayumi à coup de pied.

"- Ma tête, j'ai mal, soupira Shun.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne ici, constata Sachi. Je propose qu'on se fasse la malle nous aussi !

- Et le monsieur en costume ?demanda Ayumi.

- On le laisse là, fit Sachi. Il m'a trop enervé !"

Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur le pont qui était désert.

"- Le bâteau coule !cria Sachi. Et ces enfoirés nous ont abandonné !

- Calme toi, il doit y avoir encore un barque. Tiens, là, on va prendre celle là !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos trois amis avaient quitté le bâteau qui s'enfonçait lentement dans la mer.

"- Quelle idée de monter sur ce stupide paquebot aussi !J'aurai dit rester avec Hiro, rah j'en ai marre !

- Moi aussi j'en ai marre, râla Shun. Nous n'avons rien à manger, rien à boire. On va tous mourir je crois..

- ...C'est la dernière fois que je monte sur un bâteau !hurla Sachi.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée, j'ai mon Magikarpe !

- Et alors ?demanda Sachi.

- Il va peut être évoluer et pouvoir nous trainer loin d'ici !

- Bonne idée !"

Shun apella alors son Magikarpe. Il le jetta alors. Celui-ci se mit à faire quelques tours, puis il s'arrêta. Tous le fixèrent et rien ne se passa. Shun le rapella alors, déçu.

"- Tu parles d'un Pokémon !

- Bon je vais faire une canne à pêche avec Ayumi, lança Sachi !"

Pendant ce temps, à Jadielle, dans la base de la Team Rocket, nous retrouvons le chef incontesté Giovanni assis dans son fauteuil. Il caraissait son persian. Un homme dans l'ombre fit alors son apparition.

"- J'ai de biens tristes nouvelles Monsieur.

- Parle !fit le chef de la Team Rocket.  
- Par source sûre, le Saint Anne III a coulé. Et c'est l'oeuvre d'une organisation terroriste. La Team Aqua a bel et bien migré à Kanto.  
- Quoi ! J'avais pourtant été clair avec Arthur. Il m'a désobéi. Je suis..très enervé ! Ils vont encore mettre la pagaille comme ils l'ont fait à Hoen.

- lls veulent faire de Carmin sur Mer leur nouvelle base. Ils se préparent pour une nouvelle guerre. La Team Magma est elle aussi à Kanto. Je crains qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate et que la Team Rocket n'en patisse.  
- Quoi ? Max aussi ! Ils croient qu'ils peuvent me désobéir comme ça ! Rends toi à Céladopole. Céladopole et Safrania sont sous ma domination. Je tiens à ce qu'elles le restent, va t'en assurer !"

C'est ainsi que l'espion quitta la pièce, pour se rendre à Céladopole. Retrouvons à présent nos trois amis, dans leur barque, tentant d'échapper à cette tragique destinée.

"- Moi je penses qu'on va tous mourir de faim, fit Sachi.  
- Ou alors dévorés par des monstres des profondeurs, qui arrivent dans votre dos et vous attrapent la tête !"

A ce moment là, des mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Sachi. Elle se mit à hurler. Les mains aggripèrent alors la barque, c'était le Voleur, sa cape à moitié déchiré qui était trempé.

"- Vous ? Mais c'est pas possible, on a pris un abonnement ou quoi ?hurla-t-elle.  
- J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin, fit-il, essouflé

- Nous aussi..Enfin pour vous, soupira Shun.

- Il y a d'enormes requins autour de cette barque !Et je crains qu'ils s'en prennent à nous, expliqua le Voleur.

- Dites plutôt que vous les avez attirer ici en ne pensant qu'à votre vie, reprocha Shun.

- De toute façon, c'est terminé, je m'en vais !"

Il fit apelle à son Cornèbre. Il attrapa la patte de l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'envola, son maître accroché à sa patte.

"- A plus, j'espère que vous vous ferrez dévorer par les requins !

- Quel enfoiré, je hais ce type !Abruti, t'as pas interêt à revenir !cria Sachi."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Cornèbre arrêta de battre des ailes, complêtement épuisé par le poids de son maître. Ils tombèrent tout les deux dans l'eau. Sachi était vengée. Pourtant, le plus inquiètant était la mer qui commençait à s'agiter. De plus en plus de pokémons poissons venaient roder autour de la barque qui ne bougeait pas. Nos amis sentaient la fin arriver. Mais comment tout cela allait-il finir ? Un morceau de la barque fut alors arracher.

"- Shun, ils s'attaquent à la barque !

- Calme toi Sachi, on a nos pokémons, ils vont nous défendre..

- Et comment ? Le seul pokémon capable de se battre dans l'eau est ton Magikarpe..

- On aura au moins vécu une belle aventure..

- Oh ta gueule, n'essaye pas de m'émouvoir à deux minutes de ma mort !hurla-t-elle. Je veux pas mourir dans l'estomac d'un Pokémon !"

La barque n'était plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois sur lequel se serraient Ayumi, Sachi et Shun. Un Shaderpo fit son apparition au loin, il fonça rapidement sur la barque, s'eleva dans les airs pour se jeter sur nos trois amis qui se mirent à crier. Le requin retomba dans la mer, à l'intérieur d'un bloc de glace. Nos amis ouvrirent les yeux et virent Hiro, sur le dos d'un Lockhlass.

"- On dirait bien que j'arrive à temps !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos amis étaient sur le dos du Lockhlass. Ils se dirigeaient vers le rivage.

"- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir !fit Shun.

- Moi aussi, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.."

Sachi l'expulsa du Lockhlass avec un coup de poing.

"- Ca c'est pour m'avoir abandonné sur un stupide bâteau. Sale traitre..

- Aïe, ça fait mal, fit-il en remontant.

- Bon, tu nous expliques ?demanda Shun.

- Oui oui. Alors en faite, lorsque vous êtes partis, j'ai décidé de rester un peu à Carmin sur Mer pour m'entrainer. Et lors d'un entrainement, je suis tombé sur un homme très étrange. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais et je lui ai un peu expliqué ma situation. Là il m'a dit qu'il allait arriver malheur à mes amis, car il savait que le Saint-Anne allait couler. Alors on a conclu un marché. Et il m'a donné ce Lockhlass pour que je puisse venir vous sauver.

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?demanda Shun.

- Rien d'important. De toute façon, nous..AAAAH, hurla-t-il."

Le Granbull de Sachi était lui aussi très heureux de retrouver son petit Hiro-kun préféré. Ce fut des retrouvailles douloureuses pour nos amis qui reprennaient tout ensemble le chemin de Lavanville !


	14. La Folie des Flammes

**Chapitre 14 : La Folie des Flammes !**

"- Plus vite, Hiro !

- Désolé Shun, mais je ne marche pas si vite.

- Si ma soeur arrive avant moi à Lavanville, je te préviens, tu me le paieras !"

Nous retrouvons nos jeunes héros sur le chemin de Lavanville.

"- Shun, j'en peux plus, arrêtons nous !

- Ok, ok.. De toute façon, la nuit va tomber. "

Ils préparèrent alors le campement. Ils firent sortir tout leurs pokémons de leur pokéball. Evoli suivit son maître tout comme Caninos. Kadabra dormait contre un arbre. Magikarpe était dans le lac entrain de barboter tout comme Lockhlass. Magby jouait avec Wattouat. Elekid arriva alors. Magby s'approcha du bébé pokémon et le combat commença.

"- Ton Magby n'a aucune chance face à mon Elekid.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Ouais !Regarde comme il est entrain de l'éclater !

- Tu rêves, c'est lui qui domine !"

Pendant ce temps, dans les buissons, un homme observait nos amis avec des jumelles.

"- Magby, Caninos. Des pokémons feu, interessant. Et un Evoli en plus, il fera un charmant Pyroli. Héhéhé."

Le feu était allumé et nos dresseurs mangeaient leurs casse-crouttes. Une branche craqua et l'homme quitta alors son buisson.

"- Bonsoir, je me présente. Je suis Monsieur Aramabisous, sans H devant et je viens justement vous proposer mes offres. Vous possédez des pokémons qui m'interessent. J'ai de l'argent si vous voulez !

- Euh, nous ne sommes pas interessés par l'argent, expliqua Hiro.

- Ne dites pas ça quand vous ne savez pas ce que je vous propose. Je suis un dresseur spécialisé dans le type feu ! Je recherche des pokémons pour complêter ma collection ! J'ai besoin de vos pokémons !

- Je crois que nous sommes encore tombés sur un cinglé, soupira Shun.

- Fou moi ? Je ne suis pas fou ! Je suis juste..Juste !Taisez vous ! Goupix, sors de ta pokéball !"

Un Goupix fit alors son apparition. Il poussa un adorable petit cri.

"- Ecoutez Monsieur Aramabisous, nous étions entrain de nous reposer. Et là..vous venez nous gêner. Vous feriez mieux de repartir.  
- Ja-jamais.. Il était là !Il a crié, il a hurlé ! Je m'en souviens maintenant !

- Mais de qui parlez-vous ?demanda Shun.

- Il me faut vos pokémons !

- Tu peux toujours rêver, Magby, va attaquer Goupix !

- Toi aussi Elekid !"

Les deux pokémons bébés se lancèrent sur Goupix, puis s'arrêtèrent subitement en chemin, se fixèrent et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La rivalité qui existait entre ces deux pokémons était très grande.

"- Qu'est ce que ça va donner lorsqu'ils seront adultes, soupira Shun. Bon, Caninos à toi !

- Toi aussi Evoli !

- Parfait, vous me donnez l'occasion de vous montrer que je ne rigole pas !3

Il leva alors le bras, une pierre dans la main.

"- On dirait.. On dirait une pierre lune !s'exclama Shun.

- C'est exact, ça y ressemble, mais c'est une pierre feu ! Regardez bien !"

Il lança alors la Pierre sur Evoli. Hiro attrapa son Evoli et le protégea. La Pierre le frappa dans le dos.

"- Vous essayez de faire quoi là ? Mon Evoli est le seul qui ait le droit de prendre la décision d'évoluer. Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger !

- C'est un crime de ne pas faire évoluer son Pokémon en pokémon feu ! Regarde ça !"

Il lança alors la pierre près de son goupix. Une lumière les aveugla alors. Un magnifique Feunard se tenait devant eux.

"- Vous trouviez mon Goupix ridicule ? Voilà mon magnifique Feunard !

- Hey, Aramachin, regarde à côté."

Le dresseur tourna la tête et vit un Arcanin à côté de Shun. Le pokémon se jeta sur Feunard et le combat commença.

"- Il est magnifique, il me le faut ! Il me le faut ! Les flammes qu'il crache.. Je le revois ! Oui, rouge comme la braise ! Ahahaha !

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?demanda Hiro.

- Oui, parfaitement bien même ! Je..reviens Feunard ! Je m'en vais ! Mais je reviendrai peut être un jour !"

L'homme rapella son Pokémon et s'en alla rapidement.

"- Ce type n'avait pas toute sa tête, soupira Hiro.

- En tout cas, j'ai un magnifique Arcanin grâce à lui.

- Tu as vu, il avait un étrange tatouage sur le bras. Ce type était vraiment bizarre.

- Des fous, y'en a partout ! Bon, allons nous coucher, si Sachi nous double, je t'étrangle !"

Oui, nos amis s'étaient séparés dès deux jeunes pas plus tard que hier. Sachi voulait s'entrainer secretement et faire la course avec son frère. Le chemin était encore et plein d'ambuches, mais plus rien ne pouvait effrayer nos amis. Après avoir affronté la Team Rocket une première fois, le plus lamentable des brigands Voleur TD, le fou-furieux Aramabisous et le Granbull de Sachi, de quoi pouvait-on peur ?

A suivre !


End file.
